Tommy Kang
Tommy Kang is one of Leah's OCs. Biography Tommy was born as Thomas Jongseok Kang on November 9, 2000 in London, England. As his parent's first child he was rather spoiled for the first two years of his life until his younger sister, Juliet, was born and then he had to learn to share, despite still receiving a lot from his parents. Seeing as his father was an accountant and his mother was a nurse Tommy had no qualms about growing up surrounded by the more richer parts of town and all that was expected of him and his sister was the normal hardworking and academic life path that most parents want for their children, so when Juliet decided to break this pattern Tommy found that he had to be the one to aspire big and focus on his studies. Due to this Thomas was rather gifted in maths and science, finding physics to be his favourite and growing to love the academic path he had chose much to his parents' delight. During the period after Angeline's death Tommy found himself growing closer to his current friendship group, to which his sister belonged to. Most of his friendships formed during this time were due to his involvement in being one of the few people Victoria could speak to and helping to comfort her at all times, many of his friends saw how sweet and caring he was and started becoming more friendly with him as before they had pictured him as a spoiled brat. As of most recent Tommy had been accepted into a university located in London allowing him to live on campus and still regularly visit his friends. He had also taken up a bar tending position at a restaurant and pub local to him to allow him to work for his own money, rather than using his parents. Personality tldr; ambitious, caring, blunt, egotistical, open, well-meaning Tommy is your typical jokey but supportive older brother type, always making jokes to lighten the mood and being there for you with whatever problems your dealing with. Over the years, Tommy has learnt to open up more with how he's feeling and now has little problems telling people as unknowing as strangers how he's feeling often leading him to perhaps give too much information sometimes. Above all he generally means well, whether his actions had negative or positive effects. Mostly due to parental influence and his background, Tommy has developed an ambition to be something in life whether he has a large income or not, this has resulted in him being able to easily persevere through hard times. Also, due to growing up with a rather emotional sister Tommy has learnt how to comfort and care for someone in bad times, which was why he happens to be close to Victoria. However, while he prides himself on his honesty he tends to be a little too honest resulting in blunt and harsh sounding response a lot of the time despite not really meaning to be rude or mean. Tommy is also extremely prideful of himself which stems from his spoilt childhood and extreme ambition, sometimes it gets to the point where he brags about things that aren't needed in certain situations often leading to aggression and confrontation from others. Physical Description Appearance Tommy is an 18-year old Korean boy with pale skin, brown eyes and medium-length black hair. He stands at 6' (183 cm) making him the tallest person within his friendship group, something he is very proud of and tends to flaunt. Attire Out of his friendship group both he and Rose are labelled the most-fashionable. Although Tommy is known for taking much pride in his appearance by wearing nice, almost expensive looking clothes, he is also known for not caring when it is not important. Typically, he'll sport an oversized hoodie, a beanie and sliders when just hanging with friends or at home. One of the items Tommy likes to brag about are his watches, claiming that they are very expensive and were gifted to him by his sister. Relationships Family Mother and Father Tommy never had a rather close relationship with his parents but he still remains grateful and respectful to them for all the had done for him over the years. His parents had spoilt him for most of his life under the one condition, that he takes interest in academics. This expectation was rather suffocating for both him and his sister, so when Juliet rebelled this idea and lost most of her parents support he fought against them. This strained their relationship but was later healed over Tommy choosing a physics degree which his parents took a great liking to. Juliet He and his sister have a rather normal brother-sister relationship. Ever since he was young he'd been quite protective over her as a normal big brother is supposed to do, often shielding her from hurt and taking the blame for big problems she may have caused and as they grew up the grew into a playful relationship that involved joking, play fighting and pranking. She was the first person she had told about her interest in Kpop and her acceptance in to HJK and he defended her decisions against their parents, to which was grateful for. The two still talk semi-regularly to inform each other about their lives and important news and she often sends him gifts from Korea. Friendships Rose At first Tommy and Rose clashed often when they met each other. To Rose he was nothing but Juliet's cocky and annoying older brother and while he had no specific opinion of her he knew she didn't like him and thus didn't go out of his way to talk to her. However, after the incident with Victoria Rose's opinion of his gradually changed and softened as she began to see who he really was and what his true personality was like. Nowadays, the two often joke and spend a lot of time together, with two regularly joking that they are the fashion royalty of the group. Victoria Tommy finds that he is closest to Victoria out of the entire group after being one of the first people to reach out to her after hearing the news and spending a good few months talking to her and comforting her the best he could. Gradually, the two formed a close bond and Victoria invited him to hang out with her friends whom he'd only seen a couple of times before Juliet had moved away. Tommy views Victoria highly as one of his best friends and is always there to lift her spirits and simply have fun with her. Mari Tommy and Mari never really spoke at all until Mari had developed a large crush on him when she was 13, despite him having a girlfriend at the time. He would often fight off advances made towards him by her until it got to the point where she outright confessed to him and him, being the blunt person he is, shut her down almost immediately in a rather unmeaning harsh way. After witnessing her break down into tears in front of him, he comforted her and the two formed a solid friendship and he brought her into the friendship group. Gallery Coming Soon! Trivia * Tommy's appearance is mainly based off of Sehun from EXO. * Tommy's favourite colours are black, dark red and hot pink. * He has his driving license and was gifted a car by his parents when he was 17. * He took A Level maths, physics and chemistry. * Tommy actually has some artistic talent and favours tattoos. * He speaks fluent Korean which learned from his parents as it is what they speak at home. * He was born at 7:19 which makes his moon in Aries and his rising in Cancer. * Tommy is a Slytherin. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Regular Universe Category:Kang Family